We Have No Future Together
by ExArchmagus
Summary: Sequel to my fic 'Thoughts of the Princess'. For those who wanted to see what happened next, here you go.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

'Content'=thought

"Content"=speech

* * *

Alright, this fic is intended to be the sequel to my previous oneshot, _Thoughts of the Princess. _I originally intended to keep it a oneshot however considering how much people wanted a sequal...

fel wrote: "you really need to create a second part!this one was certainly amazing"

MissLadyK18 wrote: "I like it not only will it show how headstrong cagalli is it'll show that she can and does make her own decicions :)  
I can't wait for updates"

Guest wrote: "This is a pretty realistic oneshot I do hope you create a sequel with a happy asucaga ending! Athrun and Cagalli are definitely both at fault, but a lot of us asucaga fans can see that there's still a part of each of them that loves the other I mean, Athrun looked completely horrified when he was told that Cagalli was crying her heart out, so"

Silencia101 wrote: "I HAVE to know what happens next! :O PLEASE Update soon!"

… I decided to finally create a sequel. However, I'll tell you right now that this fic line ends here. There will be no third part after this. Okay that's enough ExRambling for now, so lets get on with the actual fic.

* * *

The young Princess of the ORB Union walked into her expensive office in the parliament building, stomping her feet on the ground, making angry grunting noises, and generally giving off the feeling that she was pissed the hell off, locking the door behind her in a royal temper tantrum.

"I can't believe those assholes!" Cagalli raged as she walked across the intricate carpet that lay on the floor and grabbed a thick hard covered novel with her right hand from one of her book shelfs, with force. "Do they have any idea what they're doing?" She yelled as she threw the book onto the ground. "Like, even a hint of a clue?" She complained as she walked over to her desk and sat in her chair, leaning back in it and looking up at the roof. "Stay calm, Cagalli..." She huffed.

This had been a bad day for the Princess, or rather, a busy day. The war was over, and there was stuff to be done. Large parts of ORB's cities had to be rebuilt, people who had lost their homes had to be relocated, the military was busy calling back it's troops, and the heads of the government themselves were debating what ORB would put forward for the peace treaty with the PLANTs.

Needless to say, there were many disagreements among the members of parliament, and these disagreements weren't something easily solved, as expressed by the Princess' anger. However, as her fury cooled, as her desire to rip those bastard's brains out of their heads and replace them with a brain that could think her way changed to a desire to relax, the golden haired lioness of the ORB Union found herself checking some information that had came in during the meeting.

"Let's see... Archangel has landed in Ono'goro... Eternal is heading over to the PLANTs... wait! The Archangel has landed!" Cagalli said as she sat up straight in her chair. 'Oh no...' She thought, remembering the orders she had issued last night to one of her servants. 'Athrun...' Cagalli thought as her phone began to ring, and she, being the impulsive and hotheaded girl she was, grabbed it. "Hello?" She asked, preparing for the worse.

"Yes, Princess Cagalli. There's an Athrun Zala her wanting to talk to you." The feminine voice of Cagalli's secretary said, causing the girl to sigh.

"I don't want to see him right now." Cagalli said in a stern tone, expressing her authority. 'No, seriously, tell him to leave! Buzz off! I don't need anymore problems and headaches today!' Cagalli thought, waiting from a response from her secretary.

"Lady Cagalli, he says it's urgent." The women responded.

"Who do you take more seriously? Your own Princess, who just gave you a direct reply, or this 'Athrun Zala' who 'really wants to see me'?" Cagalli stood up out of her chair, her brow tightening in anger.

"Oh... uh... sorry, Lady." The secretary replied, the blonde haired girl waiting for a second for an answer. "He says he's sorry to bother you." The person on the other end of the line stated as Cagalli let out a mental sigh of relief, but still maintained her facial expression.

"Good. Now, is that all?" Cagalli asked in a calm tone.

"Yes, Princess."

"Good, thank you." The golden eyed girl said as the line was cut and she hung up the phone before sitting back down in her chair and leaning back. "Huh..." She sighed. Truth be told, Cagalli could just sit here for the rest of the day. Everything had gone wrong, except for that one thing, that one thing that was on the back of her mind, giving her that extra bit of stress that would make her feel that much worse. That one thing, that had gone right... or so she thought.

Five minutes later:

The Princess of ORB had started reading a book; the heavy novel she had thrown to the ground, as an apology for slamming it to the floor. Her eyes fixed upon it's pages, her brain analyzing it's words, her mind putting together it's sentences, her entire being trying figuring out it's inner meaning as she scrolled from line to line, flipping from page to page, her eyelids widening when she realized something crazy was about to happen, the anticipation building within her as the suspense built up, eagerly standing by to reveal the truth to the blonde haired girl when...

_****Knock Knock****_

The Princess sighed as she looked at the door. 'Who could that be?' She thought, sitting back up in her chair and putting her book down. "I don't remember anyone meeting me right now..." She muttered. "Come in!" She said, hearing some sort of sound from where the door was, but the door did not open.

_****Knock Knock****_

"Oh wait... I must've locked the door." Cagalli said as she got up and walked around her wood desk towards the wooden door.

_****Knock Knock****_

"I'm coming. I'M COMING! Sheesh!" Cagalli said as she reached the door and unlocked it. "Just wait a second for me to get there. It's not like I'm a..." She said as she opened the door and opened it. "...coordinator..." Cagalli said as she tilted her head up and looked at the face of the blue haired green eyed male her stood before her. "Athrun..." She growled. 'I made myself quite clear to the secretary...' Cagalli thought.

"Cagalli... okay, what's up? I had to sneak past the entrance way to get here." Athrun said as he walked past her and into the room, inviting himself in as he made his way to the middle of the floor. "And what's with this?" He said as he pulled out the ring.

'Athrun...' Cagalli thought, her blood starting to boil.

"Who's pulling the Seiran on you and asking you to marry someone else? Who is it?" Athrun asked as Cagalli stood frozen before the door. "Cagalli?" The blue haired boy said as he tilted his head sideways.

"Athrun... that secretary..." Cagalli tried to say, the mercury levels in her internal freakout thermometer beginning to climb.

"And what Admiral ordered ME of all people demoted? Petty Officer Athrun Zala? WHY?" Athrun asked as Cagalli's rage began to climb some more.

'You walk into my office... I told you five minutes ago to leave.' Cagalli thought as Athrun had a realization.

'I'm guessing she's just upset about having to deal with daily matters at a time like this. A kiss should fix that...' Athrun said as he began to walk over to her.

'Get away. GET OUT!' Cagalli thought as Athrun grabbed her right hand and raised it up as he prepared to slide the wedding ring, which was being held by his left thumb and first finger, onto her right ring finger.

"I'm sorry that we were gone for so long... it was... a difficult battle... and I'm sorry if I worried you." Athrun said as he looked into her eyes and tried to put the ring on, but it failed, and before too long after, he felt Cagalli pulling at his arm, and looked down to see that she had clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Get out..." She grumbled in an incredibly low, low, low tone that not even a coordinator could understand.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he leaned his head closer and turned it to his right.

"I said 'get out'!" Cagalli groaned.

"Wait? Are you... saying you told the secretary to keep me out and did all this?" Athrun asked, utterly shocked as the inner thermometer of the Lioness reached it's breaking point as Athrun felt Cagalli break her hands away from his body before pushing him in the chest with all her might. Even though she was a natural this sent him back quite a bit. Now, the Lioness had been woken from it's rest. The Lioness didn't like this. At. All.

"YES! I TOLD THE SECRETARY TO KEEP YOU OUT! I TOLD ONE OF MY SERVANTS TO GIVE YOU BACK YOUR STUPID RING! I PURPOSLY DEMOTED YOU TO 'PETTY OFFICER'! GET OUT RIGHT NOW, ATHRUN ZALA!" Cagalli roared, her face going red, her breathing rate increasing, her head pumping faster, as she looked the green eyed boy in the eyes angrily, his eyes widened.

"Cagalli? But? Why? I thought? I thought... we were together!" Athrun said.

"We were together. Were. Not anymore though. I'm done with you. But as always, you don't seem to understand what I feel, considering you're still here right now!" Cagalli raged as she stepped forward.

"WHAT? Cagalli! NO! NO! How could you say something like that! How could you deny... us! You know I love you, Cagalli." Athrun said.

"No you don't." Cagalli snapped, a tear forming in her eyes.

"What? Of course I do!" Athrun said.

"Yes, because the lover, the mate, the consort, the life partner of one of the world's most powerful nations is a person who decides to cut and run at the first sign of war breaking out because he feels powerless, instantly ignoring the women who he had given an engagement ring to five minutes ago. That war was the first true test of our relationship, Athrun Zala, and it showed that our 'so called love' for each other is in fact very weak; a bond that would not last long, a relationship so fragile it'll crack under the slightest pressure." Cagalli said as Athrun's face began to flood red to some extent, the Red Knight walking forward and staring down at the Golden Goddess, the Princess unshaken by his movements.

"CAGALLI! How could you! I came back didn't I! I returned from Zaft, didn't I!" Athrun protested.

"Nearly dead and with a redhead with you. By all means you should be dead by now considering how you described your own defeat. Thank that brat Shinn for being such a terrible loser with his swordplay." Cagalli said bitterly, turning her head to one side.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled in a loud, booming tone that would probably be heard throughout the entire building considering the door was still open.

"WHAT?" Cagalli said as a tear, a tear of sadness, went down her face as she turned it to look him in the eyes. "I thought I made myself quite clear. We. Are. Finished. Take your ring elsewhere." She said, and in an instant, felt him slap her across the face.

"How dare you, hypocrite!" Athrun said.

"Hypocrite? You just slapped the women you apparently wanted to be with!" Cagalli retorted.

"You blame me for coming back with Meyrin, yet you nearly marry Yuna Roma Seiran behind my back?" Athrun asked as Cagalli widened her eyes for a second and then tightened them.

"Listen, Athrun!" Cagalli said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled his head down to her level. "Get this one thing through your thick thug like skull and fat, unintellectual head right now: I didn't marry Yuna because I wanted to marry Yuna. I married Yuna because I am Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, Chief Representative of the ORB Union, and I have a responsibility to keep to my own people, the citizens of ORB, to make wise decisions and rule. With great power comes great responsibility." Cagalli said as Athrun looked onto her tear stained face.

"Cagalli.. let's just. Is this what you really want? Once I leave... we're done! Is that what you really want?" Athrun asked.

"Stop being a bloody broken record!" Cagalli raged. "I was going to marry Yuna to protect ORB... my people! It pained me to do it but I realized that if I didn't then tragedy may befall this nation once again. I did that because I knew my priorities as a ruler, and that is to guard my people. ORB. COMES. FIRST. Those millions of people out there, they take precedence over you!" Cagalli explained.

"Oh, and so you would just betray me like that? Selfish!" Athrun asked.

"Selfish? For caring about my nation first and foremost, for prioritizing it above my own personal desires? How is that selfish? And how are you not selfish, for thinking that you... Athrun Zala, you one single human being, should be more important to me than ORB itself! You are not. You never really understood that... didn't you? That you were second to ORB! You insensitive son of a bitch!" Cagalli raged, tears falling down her face now from the pain of having to simply tell it like it is to the knucklehead that is Athrun Zala.

"And so you would..." Athrun tried to say.

"**I. AM. WILLING. TO. PUT. MY. NATION. AND. IT'S. PEOPLE. BEFORE. MY. OWN. LOVE. LIFE.** If I am to be a credible leader than I must do that! End of discussion. What about you? Clearly you don't love me!" Cagalli said as Athrun looked away.

"I do love you!" Athrun said.

"Lies!" Cagalli screamed in pain as more tears flowed out of her eyes. "If you did then you wouldn't have left me! You never understood what it means to live in ORB, Athrun, to adhere to it's ideals. Yes, we have power, but unless we are directly threatened, we do not exercise it, for we fear the worst may come as a result. But you didn't care... you didn't grasp that concept, considering how you behaved at the Dardanelles and at Crete. It was never about ORB, was it, when it came to the contrived rebound relationship that was me and you, created only after Kira and I found out that oh-so inconvenient truth!" Cagalli said.

"What? You and Kira?"

"Kira's the only man who has ever truly understood me and treated me with true respect and as an equal! It's a shame he's my brother, for he's ten... no... hundreds... thousands of times the man you could ever hope to be, selfish child! You have NEVER made any attempt to acknowledge the burdens on my shoulder as Chief Representative and work around it to achieve a healthy relationship. Instead you've tried to ignore them and just push yourself onto me, as if your own interests take precedence over ORB's. I was a fool to cling to you for so long, but now I see it now." Cagalli said as she pushed Athrun away with all her might, the Red Knight falling over onto his back as the angry and sorrowful Princess turn away. "You never wanted to be in a relationship with me where we were considered equals. You wanted to dominate me." Cagalli stated.

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Athrun yelled, pissed off.

"Is it? Think, Athrun." Cagalli said as she turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Think about what?" Athrun said in a bitter tone.

"Think about the first time we kissed, how you forced yourself upon me... how my eyes widened at the shock of it, how you just overpowered me. I was uncomfortable then, but considering what I just learned about my twin brother, and about my father, I needed someone by my side, and so I just accepted it. NOT ANYMORE!" Cagalli said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Cagalli!"

"I'm not some blonde trophy to be had and controlled, to be left in the dust when necessary by some insensitive prick who thinks that everyone else needs to give him everything in life because he's had it so hard with his mother dead and his father shot! News flash, Athrun: My parent's have been dead for almost eighteen years or so, my adoptive father for a couple of years, but you don't see me trying to get other people to feel sorry for me and give me what I want, now do you? You know, now that I think about it, you're more pathetic than that immature and ignorant brat Shinn! He lost everything, but at least he's not crying and wanting everyone to conform to his desires and work around him, not giving one inch to them. How do you like being compared to Shinn, and being told you're less than that rage filled jerk?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, this is getting out of hand. I love you! You know deep down inside that I do!" Athrun said.

"Words. Actions speak louder than words. And you have proven to me that you do not love me... at least in the way I want to be loved. You just want me." Cagalli said as the two of them turned towards the door and heard footsteps fast approaching, two soldiers walking into the room a second later.

"Lady Cagalli, we heard yelling! Is everything alright?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Escort this man out of the government building." A crying Cagalli said in a stern, orderly tone as the two guards ran over to where Athrun was and grabbed him by the shoulders, picking him up.

"C'mon, come with us." They both said as they began to drag Athrun out.

"Wait! Stop!" Cagalli said as the guards stopped and she looked at Athrun.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch right there, but you need to understand right now that we're finished. I hope you would have gotten the message when you got the ring, but apparently not. Instead you barged in here and decided to make yourself at home... no. I'm sorry Athrun, it caused me great pain to yell at you like that, but maybe now you might understand someone else's opinion for once rather than considering your own mindset to be an absolute truth and being puzzled that some people may see things differently and do things differently than what you want them to do. Maybe you'll understand that, and finally settle down with someone after doing so, or maybe you'll keep to your own ways and never 'get it'. Even then, you may find someone for yourself. However, I must tell you one thing right now: **We have no future together." **Cagalli said as she looked up at one of the soldiers. "Take him away." She ordered as the two soldiers began to carry Athrun out of the office, the blue haired pilot struggling to break out of their holds.

"Wait! Cagalli! Please! I understand you! I'm sorry! Please just let me make it up!" Athrun said, forcefully trying to break free, but he could not do so, and before too long, Cagalli had shut the door and locked it before sitting down on the ground.

"No, you don't get it. If you did you would understand that we're simply incompatible, Athrun. You're a man who thinks of himself and what he wants to do firsthand and expects others to follow along. I'm not the kind of women who can do that. I need someone who will actually give me a shred of loyalty and allow me to be his equal... who will care for me but not overpower me, who will actually be on my side, with me, no matter what. I need someone who actually loves me, for being me." Cagalli said, closing her eyes and putting her right palm on her forehead before sighing, trying to calm down after all that had happened.

* * *

Author's Note:

No, sorry, not everyone is an AsuCaga shipper. I'm sorry if this upset AsuCaga fans however you have to realize how upset I was when I checked the previous story's reviews and found people asking for an AsuCaga happy ending as a follow up because they allowed the message of the story to blitz over their heads.


End file.
